111415 - Doom x2
gnarlyCatechism GC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:06 -- 08:06 GC: Aaisha, yeah? 08:06 AT: uh yes 08:07 GC: Lorrea said you could help me with understanding my uh 08:07 GC: powers? 08:07 AT: oh are you adam? 08:07 GC: yes, that is me 08:08 AT: yeah i can try then! were both doom but i think we work differently 08:08 GC: just tell me what you know i guess 08:08 GC: a little is better than none 08:09 AT: well 08:10 AT: if im remembering what sprite me said 08:10 AT: how i handle doom is more focused on the control of it 08:10 GC: man 08:10 GC: it must be great having a sprite 08:10 AT: you make people feel the consquences of theiir actions just by being there somehow? i think 08:10 AT: what dont you have one? 08:10 GC: just, take a wild guess 08:10 AT: and sprite me wasnt my sprite she was libbys 08:10 AT: ... did jack take yours 08:10 GC: ding ding ding 08:10 AT: ugh 08:11 AT: from what merrow has said sprites are kinda required to help the players so i dont think it matters what jack is doing 08:11 AT: your sprite should be guiding you 08:11 AT: unless... damnit thats right jack is cheating 08:11 GC: heh 08:11 GC: yeah 08:11 AT: okay well ill help you as best i can, im with heliux whos an heir and youre a heir of doom right? 08:11 GC: my sprite is gone-zo 08:12 GC: er, yes 08:12 AT: okay 08:12 AT: ill try to piece together what i can from both acenia and merrow 08:12 AT: and give it to you 08:12 AT: but doom is as far as i understand it fate and rules 08:12 AT: i enforce the rules and you make people feel their cheating... negatively? does that make sense 08:13 GC: yes 08:13 GC: in my own words: i get to stomp some scrubs for being cheaters since they arent as hella swag as me 08:13 GC: well, aspect wise 08:13 GC: along that 08:13 AT: yes basically 08:13 GC: hella 08:16 AT: i get to be the legislacerator and you get to be the subjugglator 08:18 GC: that sounds a bit clownish 08:19 AT: yea well subjugglators tend to be about the clown thing 08:19 AT: its kinda annoying but they do their job 08:20 GC: im, i guess a clown 08:20 GC: in the meme sense 08:20 GC: but not in the literal 08:20 GC: clowns are pretty lame 08:20 AT: i guess??? 08:21 GC: yeah 08:21 AT: point is you make people feel the consequences of their actions and maybe even the consequences of going against their fate? 08:25 GC: i mean 08:25 GC: it doesnt sound too difficult 08:25 AT: i think youre just going to have to experiment 08:25 AT: we need to get heliux to talk to his sprite so... ill try to get information on heirs for you 08:26 GC: sounds good to me 08:26 GC: and also 08:27 GC: thanks for like, being mostly normal 08:27 GC: everyone else just 08:27 GC: rubs me the wrong way a little 08:27 AT: ?? what do you mean by that? 08:27 GC: like Lorrea is over serious, Milo is confusing, Kyle and Arty are quiet 08:27 GC: and Eribus thinks im some kinda pothead 08:27 AT: aah well lorrea has had most of the responsiblity on her shoulders so im not surprised 08:28 AT: miilo mm 08:28 AT: eribus is on my team hes pretty okay 08:28 AT: im not sure he can think youre a pothead becase idk what a pothead is 08:29 GC: i hallucinagenic drugs 08:29 GC: or whatever 08:29 GC: hallucination drugs 08:29 AT: oh that 08:29 AT: sopor slime 08:29 GC: see like 08:29 GC: what is that? 08:29 GC: sounds.....slimey 08:30 AT: well yea its called slime 08:30 AT: its what most trolls sleep in to stop us from having nightmares 08:30 AT: but if we eat it everything gets weird apparently 08:30 AT: idk ive never had to deal with the stuff 08:30 GC: but like, wouldnt you have to wash off, and change clothes and everthing? 08:30 GC: every time you got in? 08:30 AT: yes 08:30 GC: sounds like a chore 08:31 AT: yes which is why im glad ive never had to deal with it 08:35 GC: hm okay 08:35 GC: im gonna go, think on this 08:35 AT: okay 08:35 GC: ill hit you up later to discuss stuff 08:35 AT: yea sure 08:35 AT: and 08:36 AT: lorrea does have good advice 08:36 AT: so dont just ignore her okay? 08:36 GC: aight 08:36 GC: l8r 08:36 AT: thank you :) bye! -- gnarlyCatechism GC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:36 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Adam